It is our intention to develop a Medical Oncology Program having principal strength in three program project areas: (1) investigation of normal and malignant hematopoiesis, (2) characterization of host defense mechanisms, and (3) chemotherapy and immunotherapy. All of these involve programs of basic laboratory research, as well as clinical research programs relating to diagnosis and/or therapy of neoplastic disease. In addition to functioning as a core research pogram, it is anticipated that the medical oncology program will interact with existing strong programs in cancer surgery, tumor immunology, and molecular biology, and will serve as a focus for training and community outreach programs in cancer.